Hetalcatraz
by DeusExManiac
Summary: The grandsons of a notorious drug dealer were caught during a drug deal and sent to the brutal prison of Hetalcatraz. Where one grandson attempts to make the best of their stay and befriends fellow prisoners and a German guard. Will they ever escape?
1. Busted! To Hetalcatraz!

Ve~

Ciao, my name is Feliciano Vargas and me and my brother, Lovino, are going to prison! Isn't that great? He hates it and still fighting with the policeman. If you're wondering why I'm in handcuffs, me and my brother was caught drug dealing with one of grandpa's clients. Ve~, we almost got away, but it turns out that pasta isn't a suitable weapon.

"Let me go dammit!" Lovino exclaims

"Not a chance, you bloody wanker!" the policeman exclaims

Officer Kirkland is the one who busted us. He doesn't really like my family that much. He's also the one that's gonna drive us to Hetalcatraz. I wonder how you drive to an island? I don't know, but we'll find out soon!

**Feliciano: Hetalia!**

"And you stay back there!" Kirkland exclaims as he pushes Lovino in the back of the police car. *closes car door*

"What's wrong brother?" I ask

"What's wrong? We're going to Hetalcatraz! And it's all because of you! Pasta isn't going to be affective in a shoot out you idiot! Now we're going to get raped…" Lovino begins to cries

"Don't cry Lovino. Everything's gonna be just fine!"

Rape? People get raped in prison? Anyways, the car started moving. I knew at that instance our journey to Hetalcatraz has commenced! As I was trying to comfort me brother on the way there, the car came to a sudden halt. I got curious and looked out in the steel bar-covered window and saw a tall, white man wearing a prison guard uniform and a large steel gate behind him. Officer Kirkland stepped out of the driver seat and exchanges a salute with the tall white man. They chatted for a minute, then Officer Kirkland climbs back into the driver's seat and keeps driving into the gate. The gate opens and the car drove right in.

"Brother look! We're here!" I exclaimed happily.

"No! Hide me!"

I look at Lovino in confusion. Why is he so worried about Hetalcatraz? He's to macho for that! The car stops again as the large door behind us closes. The door at the back of the car opens and me and my brother were dragged out by Officer Kirkland. We were escorted to a line of other new prisoners and was stuck at the end of the line.

"Good luck surviving here." Kirkland says as he makes his way back to his British-styled police truck.

The officer climbs back into the car and back up to drive out of the entrance. Ciao officer! I was starting to get anxious about why we were here, so I turned to Lovino to start some small talk.

"Hey Lovino, why are we in this line?" I asks

"How the hell should I know?" he responds

"I thought you've been to prison before."

"You did too! And it's nothing like this!"

Oh yeah...I forgot! Suddenly a really huge man and two of his prison guards, one with glasses and one with long brown hair, come from a door in the back. Every guard give their salutes and all the prisoners, including me and my brother, stood up straight and in line as commanded by one of the guards.

"Good morning prisoners!" said the huge man "My name is Ivan Braginski and I am you current prison warden. Your stay here doesn't have to be completely brutal and suicidal, da? I can be a great warden if in a good mood. However….." The warden pauses, and moves closer to Me and Lovino in a sinister manner. Why us? "If any of you ever angers me, then you'll witness the capability of my wrath, kolkolkolkolkol…"

Everyone around us cringes in fear from the sound the warden made. Even the guards with the warden looked in such fright. Me and my brother knew at that moment, that this isn't gonna be a fun time for us...

**Ivan: Hetalia! **

So after me and my brother were scared out of our pantaloni (pants), we were escorted to pick up our prison wear by the same guard that commanded us in line during the briefing. He wore a white beret on top of his blonde hair. He has a look on his face that think he'll shoot you in a drop of a dime. I tried to soften the atmosphere with a brief chat

"So uh, what your name?" I asks

"Who wants to know?" he quickly responds

"Eh...Just asking…"

Well, that didn't work out. In a few minutes of time, we were in the changing room getting our new outfits! A man with blonde hair and green eyes was sitting in a chair waiting for me and my brother to arrive.

"Like, these outfits are totally gross. I wish I could made the uniform. They would've been more rad." Says the man. "But whatever…"

He seems preppy. He took our measurements, gave us the correct sizes, and send us into the dressing room. Maybe talking to Lovino will keep my mind of of things

"Hey, brother." I say

"What the hell do you want now?" he responds

"What do you think prison life would be like? You think we'll make friends?"

"I doubt it, and why would want to make friends here?"

"I don't see why not!"

Ve~

After the conversation ended, me and my brother were escorted to the large mess hall. We got in line for our dinner with other prisoners. They seemed pretty nice, but I wouldn't want to cut them. They might kill me!

"Next, aru!" exclaims the lunch man

My brother and I moves over in front of a large pot and set our trays on the bar. The lunch man ladles a large spoonful of chili and empties it out in me and Lovino's bowl.

"Do you have any pasta?" I ask

"No, aru. We don't have any pasta. Today we have chili." He points to the menu with the ladle saying _Wednesday: Chili_

"Oh" I say in disappointment.

"Where the hell are the tomatoes in this chili?" Lovino ask, looking straight into his bowl.

"I don't put tomatoes in it, aru." answers the lunch man

"NO TOMATOES IN CHILI IS A CRIME!" Lovino exclaims

"Calm down brother." I said

"You better listen to your brother, aru, of I'll call the warden." the lunch man say

Lovino gives the Chinese man a displeased glare and walks away with the bowl of chili anyways. I'm glad, or we'll have to answer to the warden, and he's creepy!

**Wang Yao: Hetalia, aru!  
><strong>

We took our seats with a bunch of other prisoners and begin eating our lunch. It wasn't that bad. Wish it had some pasta with it though. As me and Lovino were enjoying our prison food, a German-sounding voice interrupts our meal. I wonder who could that be?

"Well, it looks like we have fresh meat…." says a prisoner.

He must be a prisoner. Wait a minute, someone's finally talking to us!

"The name's Gilbert the Awesome, of Prussia"

"Ciao Gilberto!" Oh, no wonder he sounds so German.

"And this is Sadik, from Turkey, and Matthew, from Canada"

The 2 other prisoners waved and nodded their heads to indicate who they are.

"It's so nice to meet you all!" I replied with joy "Well, I'm Feliciano, and this is my brother Lovino. We're from Italia!"

"So, what are you in for?" asks Sadik

"Well, we were caught during a drug deal." I say.

"We'd almost got away…" continued Lovino. Lovino's finally talking! "My grandfather is one of the head leaders of the Italian mafia and he wanted for me and Feliciano to seal the deal with a client...

"_So, this will cost you….14000 euros" Lovino says_

I was collecting the pay from our clients until a hoard of police bastadi (bastards) rushed into our lair.

"_Put your hands up! You're all surrounded!" says Officer Kirkland_

Our clients started to shoot at the policemen, and the policemen didn't hold back their bullets either. I wanted to join in on the fun and told Feliciano to load the guns up. He handed mine over and I was prepared to shoot.

_Lovino grabs his gun and point it toward Officer Kirkland_

"_I've got you now you police turd!"_

I fired the gun and Gomito noodles came out of it. I opened the bullet case and it was loaded with pasta.

"_Feliciano! I told you to load the guns with bullets!" Lovino exclaims_

"_We ran out brother, so I stock it with Gomito noodles!"_

"_You fool!"_

We were arrested on the spot and sent here to Hetalcatraz" Lovino finishes the story

"Gomito noodles?" Sadik comments

"HAHA! That must be a total disappointment!" Gilbert laughs

"Wait a minute, you said you were drug dealer?" Matthew asks

"Yeah..." Lovino answers

"You must be the Vargas twins! Grandsons of Alexandria Vargas." Matthew continues

"That's right! How did you know that?" I asked in surprise "I never thought anybody knew us outside of Italia"

"Well, there's rumors that the warden gets his vodka from your grandfather's branch of the mafia." Matthew finishes

"But THAT'S just a rumor." Gilbert adds "If we really can prove that, then he'll be the ones behind these bars and I'll be laughing my ass off in my office, AHA!"

"Interesting..." Lovino whispers trailing off back to eating his chili.

As we were talking the 3 prisoners, a hoard of people gathered around a piano and a man with long blonde hair and a pink feather scarf. I looked over to grab a peak and tilted my head in amazement. He's so colorful!

"Who is that?" I ask

"That's Francis Bonnefoy. He was arrested for public nudity and sexual harassment on women, and men…" Sadik answers

"MEN?" Lovino exclaims

"Yeah. You don't want to drop the soap around him." Gilbert comments followed by a chuckle

Lovino clinged around me in fear. That never happened before. He must really not want to get raped.

**Gilbert: Hetalia!**

"He's more of the 'showgirl' around the prison" says Sadik "And speaking of showgirl, it looks like the show's started."

"Gather around men! I've got a treat for you today, and I promise, it…is…Sweet!" exclaims Francis "Hit it Roderich!"

Roderich starts playing the piano with ease, following the tone Francis sets.

"Come with me, and we'll be, floating down a river of dreams~, to a fantasy land, and all we'll need, is you and me!"

The prisoners made a bunch of noise over this Francis person. Lovino…not so much. He's still clinging on to me. As he sings he took a glance toward me and brother and gave us a wink and blew a kiss. I freaked out and start clinging onto Lovino! Schifo (crap)! Now I'm scared! After dinner, we all went into our cells. Lovino took the bottom bunk, and I the top. I wanted to sleep with my brother like we use to back home, but the beds are minuto (small), and brother might push me off.

"Thank God this day is over." Lovino says

"I think we made some friends today." I add

I got comfy in my bed and look up at the ceiling. I thought it was a good day. Maybe staying here isn't going to be bad after all.

"Lights out!" yell one of the guards

"Night Lovino" I said

"Yeah, yeah" Lovino responds while yawing.

I was sleeping like a dream, until I heard footsteps from a distance. I decided to check it out. I feel like a detective! I climbed out of bed and walk toward the bars.

"Vat are you still doing up?" said the guard

Hey, it was the same guard from the giant gate!

"I'm sorry guard! Please don't beat me! I'm still a virgin!" I exclaimed. Maybe he might forgive me.

"Vat? Like I need to know zhat. Go beck to bed!" the guard said

"Yes sir!" I climbed back to be and immediately closed my eyes. The guard walked away casting his flashlight somewhere else. That was close! He seems like a nice guy. Maybe I'm get to know him in the morning, but for right now, time to dream of more pasta! Ciao!


	2. Don't Drop the Soap Lovino!

Ve~

Buongiorno! Me and Lovino just woke up from our first night in prison! I'm surprised we didn't get raped. Anyways, right now, we're getting our axes so we could work in the prison yard. This might be fun since we're going outside with new friends. I just hope we don't die of heat stroke.

"Keep workin' dudes! Those gems aren't gonna find themselves!" a prison guard says

"Screw this place…" Lovino whispers

"What's wrong Lovino?" I asks

"I hate it here!"

"We've only stayed for one day. Give it a chance!"

"I don't wanna give it a chance! I wanna go home!" Lovino begins crying

"Don't cry Lovino…" As I try to comfort him again, the guard snaps at us for slacking. It was scary!

"Hey bros, quick with the chatty, more with the….uh…" the guard pauses "Yo, Vash! What rhymes with chatty?"

"…Patty?" Vash answers

"More with the patty! Chyeah!" the guard finishes

These guards are more lively than I thought they would be. I guess that can be a good thing too.

**Vash: Hetalia!**

Ve~, After a hard morning of work, we hit the showers, but since Lovino couldn't stop complaining, he stayed behind another 30 minutes. Poor Lovino. All the others, including me, are in our cells relaxing. You know, once you're use to the routine, it's not so bad here! As I was laying on my bunk, the same guard from last night was walking past all the cells at my level. I got up and walked to the bars to see him again.

"Ciao guard!" I say

He looked at me all weird, but he seems content.

"Eh, und Guten Tag to you, prisoner." he responds

"You can just call me Feliciano!"

The guard looks at me with that same look, but I can tell he's taking it under consideration! He began to walk away, but be fore he does, I asked him his name

"So, what's your name?"

"….Ludwig."

"You want to be friends, Ludwig?"

He turns around and began to look at me. Then he smiles

"I've never hat a frient before, it's most likely I'll treat you like trash."

"That's fine by me!"

I reached my hand through the bars to shake hands with him. He took his hand out and shook my hand. From that moment on, we were friends! Suddenly a yell came from the from the direction of the showers. It sounded like Lovino!

"Vat zhe hell?" said Ludwig. He rushes toward the scene. I hope Lovino's okay! One of the guards came back and told me that they found him in the fettle position at the showers. They unlocked me out of my cell and escorted me to the medic. There I saw Lovino. He look so scared!

"Lovino, are you okay?" I asks

He wouldn't answer. I got worried!

"Is he gonna be alright?" I frantically asks

"He'll be fine. By the looks of the exams, it seems he's been a victim of, prison rape." the doctor answered

Oh no! Lovino's worst nightmare came true! Poor brother!

"I-I-I-tttt, w-w-w-assss, t-t-t-t-terrrrible.." Lovino says trembling. He began crying

"Dude, I think you should like see a therapist bro." Alfred says "We scan escort you to one of the therapists here. He and I are homies!"

"Whatever it takes guard" I responded.

I looked at my brother in such a deep sorrow. I was about to cry too. BWAAHAA!

**Alfred: Hetalia!**

The guard did what he promised and took him to the therapist. The therapist's name was Kiku Honda. I think Lovino is in good hands!

"Whatzzup brah!" Alfred says an he escorts Lovino in the room

"Oh, herro Arfred." Kiku answers

"Looks like you have a new customer!"

"Iz that so?" Kiku looks at Lovino in a calming manner "What iz your name?"

"L-Lovino, Vargas." Lovino answers

"Prease, zit." Kiku ushers a seat to Lovino and Lovino sits down carefully. "Ret my azzistant grab you zome water."

His assistant comes from the back room with a glass of water as Alfred exit's the room. The assistant was appalled at Lovino, it's like he recognizes him.

"Lovino?" the assistant says

Lovino looks up and sees the assistant's face. He was too, appalled

"Antonio?"

Antonio rushes toward Lovino still with the glass of water

"What are you doing here?" Antonio asks

"I was about to ask the same question!" Lovino exclaims

"Well, every week Mr. Honda uses a prisoner as an assistant. He says it helps build character!" Antonio replies

"You know each other?" Kiku asks

"You seem upset! Let me comfort you with hug therapy. Fusososososo….Fusososososo…."

"That's not gonna help me!" Lovino exclaims

"I can herp you, Rovino. Prease, exprain to me what happened in the zhowers." Kiku replies

"Well, I got held back for complaining too much.

"_Who do they think they are? Now I have to wash late!"_

While I was taking my shower in peace, I heard some noise from the background.

"_What the hell was that?" _

I didn't put too much mind into it. Then, I did something I thought I wouldn't do in a million years…..I…dropped the soap."

_Lovino looks at the soap on the floor with agonizing worry. _

It was a high risk to pick up the soap off the ground, but I did it anyways

_Lovino picks up the soap. He blows a sign of relief_

I thought I was in the clear, but I was dead wrong

_A white hand was laid on one of Lovino's shoulder. Lovino stopped what he was doing and turned around. He saw Francis behind him._

"_Ohohohohon…" Francis laughs_

"_AH!" Lovino screams_

Before I knew it, I was, violated!" Lovino begins to cry again

"That'z terribre" Kiku comments

"My poor Lovino!" Antonio says.

He runs toward Lovino and hugs him

"Get off of me!" Lovino whimpers

"Do you know who done this to you?" Kiku asks

"Francis Bonnefoy…" Lovino answers

"I zee. I'rr carr one of the guardz to report him to the warden"

"Thank God!" Lovino exclaims

"Until then, you can report back into your cell untir runch"

Alfred was called back into the therapist room and took Lovino to his cell

Vash was called by Kiku to take Francis to Ivan, the prison warden.

"There you go brah, keep that behind safe!" Alfred says. He laughs as he walks away from our prison cell.

"Are you okay Lovino?" I ask

"I guess so, but that won't change anything…" Lovino answers

"Don't worry brother, they took him away to the prison warden."

"I know. I saw Antonio here."

"You did? How did he get in?"

"Probably for the same reason we are. Damn grandpa putting everybody in jail!"

"Don't be like that, grandpa love us all!"

"Oh really? Then why didn't he bail us out yet, huh? 'He loves us' my ass!"

My brother is so bitter sometimes. I just wish things could've turned out a lot better.

"That why, we're bustin' ourselves out here." Lovino finishes

"What? But….how?" I ask

"Rumor says that the warden's sisters are dropping off fresh supplies for the mess hall. If we could successfully stow away on one of their cargo ships, then we're home free."

I looked at Lovino is a worry manner. He's desperate to get out of here! If he ever does go through with it, it's a possible chance he might get caught, and I don't wanna lose my only brother! As I worry in silence, our prison door opens all of a sudden. It was time for lunch. Maybe they'll serve pasta today!

**Feliciano: Hetalia!**

My brother and I walk to the mess hall, got our food, and sat down at the same table as before.

"Hello everyone!" I say

Everyone gives their greeting

"What's wrong with Lovino ?" Sadik asks

"Eh, he doesn't want to talk about it…" I answer

"Are ya gettin' use to prison life?" Gilbert asks

"I guess." I responded

"Far from it…." Lovino adds

"Have you heard, Francis Bonnefoy is getting transferred." Matthew says

"Why?" Sadik asks

"They say he raped someone in the showers earlier today." Matthew adds "They're gonna transfer him to The Ditch"

"HAHA! It's about time they put his French ass in The Ditch!" Gilbert exclaims

"What's…The Ditch?" I ask

"The Ditch is a deep dark hole where they put prisoners in for about a week. I heard they don't feed you until at the brink of death." Gilbert replies

"Dang. Hey, have you heard about the raping?" Sadik asks

Me and Lovino cringes in fear and worry that they might figure out the truth! We try not to say a word about it, but they were growing impatient.

"No, this is the first time we heard about it." I answered

"Oh, okay then…." Sadik said

That was close! I looked at my brother and saw determination in his eyes. I knew that he will do whatever it takes to get out of Hetalcatraz, and as a brother, I will not let him do it alone. 'Cause that's what brother do when they love each other!


	3. Run Italiani, run!

Ve~

Ciao again! It's me, Feliciano! Me and my brother are just hanging out together in our cells. It's nice to spend some quality time with Lovino. He's still talking about breaking out of Hetalcatraz. I wanted to talk him out of it, but his mind is already made. I don't want to leave behind the friends I made, but I can't let my brother do this alone. It's so hard!

"Alright, so this afternoon, the warden's sisters will have two cargo ships coming here. If we sneak to the loading deck and into one of their carts, we'll be able to load onto one of the ships. It has to be done before lunch hour." Lovino says

"Brother, do you really think this will work?"

"Of course it will work you idiot!"

I looked at him in a sad manner, knowing there's a possible chance that everything will go down the toilette! As my brother was still discussing the escape plan, I heard footsteps coming from a distance. Hey, maybe it's Ludwig! I walked to the cell bars and waited for his arrival.

"Feliciano, what the hell are you doing?" Lovino asks

"Waiting for Ludwig!"

"Ludwig?"

"He's one of the guards I befriended."

"Why are you making friends with the nemico?"

"He's nice one you get to know him, I promise!"

Lovino gave me his stink look and continued drawing plans for the escape. I hate it when he gives me that look…..The footsteps began closing in on the cell and anticipation bottles up inside me. The footsteps eventually came up to my cell and reveals the source of them. It is Ludwig!

"Ciao Ludwig!" I exclaim

Ludwig turns around and looks at my direction

"Feliciano." Ludwig replies

"I would like you to meet my brother!"

Ludwig look into the cell and saw Lovino. He must of recognizing him from the incident

"Hey, isn't he zhe prisoner zhet ves reped?" He asks

"Uh, yeah. He doesn't like to talk about that…" I responded

I looked at Lovino and try to get his attention

"Brother!" I yelled

"What do you want?"

"This is Ludwig. Ludwig, my brother Lovino." I introduced

"Guten Tag" Ludwig says

"Suck my balls…" Lovino responds

What the pasta? Did he just says that? I looked at Ludwig and he's in shock, but for some reason, he's not mad.

"I'm really sorry Ludwig. See, he stayed with our cousin Antonio in Spain when he was little, so he's been kind of a dick." I responded

"It's fine." Ludwig responds

Ludwig walks away from our cell and I returned back to my bed.

"Lovino, what was that for?" I asks in angst

"I don't like him" he responds

"But you never talked to him before."

"I don't care, I don't like him!"

How sad. If he really knew him like I did, he wouldn't be sour toward him.

**Feliciano: Hetalia!**

We waited hours until it was time to come out of our cells for work. I was so boring! Finally, after a 4 hour wait, all the prisoners were escorted to the courtyard for a little free time. Me and Lovino caught up to out lunchtime friends during the prison mingle.

"Are you serious? You're gonna try busin' outta here today?" Gilbert asks

"That's right. It'll be during the stocking." Lovino asks

"Good luck with that. I heard that the warden hired more guards on patrol during that time." Sadik comments

"Damn. That warden is smart. He probably knew something like this would happen." Lovino responds

During the mingle, the 2 guards that was with the warden walked into his office. The warden was on one of his vodka breaks.

"Uh, sir…pardon the interruptions, but we are here to inform you that the extra guards you asked for are on duty for the cargo ship arrivals." the brunette haired guard said

"Good" Ivan says

"Sir can I ask, what's with all the extra guards?" ask the guard with the glasses

"You know how my sister Natalya is….with the marriage obsession…" Ivan responds

The brunette haired guard blushes. Ivan noticed the sudden color change in his guard's face, but pay no mind to it as he chug down another shot of vodka. A sudden horn was sounded from the waters. Ivan looked outside and saw the cargo ships coming to port. It was heard from the courtyard as well, serving as the signal for Lovino and Feliciano to escape.

"That's the signal!" Lovino exclaims

Lovino grabs my wrist

"C'mon!" Lovino says

"Ciao everyone!" I said

"Good Luck!" exclaims Matt

Me and Lovino dashed through the crowd and into a shady spot at the base of one of the lookout towers. We saw the exit but they were guards there.

"Feliciano, I need you to act like your sick." Lovino asks

"Okie dokie!" I respond

So I did what Lovino said and act like I was really sick. He rushed me toward the guards as if he's really concerned with my 'health'

"Excuse me, guard. My brother is very ill. Can he be looked at by the dottore?"

I try to be the best sick person I can be without over selling myself. The two guards looked at each other then gave to okay to let us inside. As they try to escort us, my brother jumped them both, knocking them out, and stripping them of their guns. My brother is so violent!

**Lovino: Hetalia!**

"Oh little brother!" said a voice from the distance

A person busted into Ivan's office and ran toward him with her jugs shaking like an earthquake. She wraps her arms around Ivan and squeezes him like a teddy bear.

"It's been so long little brother!" she exclaims "See you're still wearing the scarf I gave you!"

"I guess so." Ivan responds "Hey Yekaterina, where's, little sister?" Ivan ask trembling

"Right here, big brother" said a voice from behind the door. I van begins to tremble in his seat. Natalya walks in with her eyes dead set on Ivan. Ivan takes a big gulp and continues to tremble

The guard with the brunette hair slowly walks up to Natalya in a cautious manner

"Good afternoon, Natalya….what a fine…day.."

Natalya turns her head and gave the guard a sinister look. She gave off a dark aura that tells the guard to back off. The guard slowly back away from Natalya and returns to his post.

"When are we gonna get married, big brother?" Natalya asks

"Ahhhh!" Ivan exclaims as he hides behind Yekaterina's coat

"You can't avoid me forever….." Natalya continues.

She laughs as Ivan sinks deep into his chair

**Natalya: Hetalia~**

My brother and me have been looking for the exit for a while, but nothing's coming up.

"Brother, I can't find the exit anywhere!" I exclaim

"Keep looking damnit!" Lovino responds

Suddenly a loud alarm was sounded through the whole prison. I think they caught us!

"We've been made! Let's get going!" Lovino exclaims. The alarm was heard all the way to the warden's office, and boy he might be mad. We were stopped by one of the guards. I think his name is Vash. He points his rifle at us. I can tell he has a good shot on us.

"Alright, put the guns down now!" he demanded

Lovino didn't follow orders and began rapid firing at the guard. The guard also to shoot back. I just stood there amazed by the sight. Lovino took a clean shot at the guard to his shoulder. The guard came down gripping his gun wound.

Lovino and I ran passed the injured guard and into another room

"Call the warden…" whispers the guard as he passes out from the gunshot.

As me and my brother was running we tumbled across a dark ditch in the floor. I think this is The Ditch!

"Look brother, The Ditch!" I exclaim

Lovino walked toward the ditch and looked down only to see darkness

"Looks deep." Lovino comments

"Hello? Is someone up there?" said a voice from the bottom.

"I know that voice, that French bastado is down there!" Lovino exclaims

Lovino began shooting in the hole.

"Please, don't shoot me! It's so dark, and I'm so hungry…." trails of the voice

Lovino stops shooting down the hole

"Why should I, huh? You know how many nightmare you caused me? I couldn't use the toilette right because of you!"

"I didn't know. I thought you wanted to…"

"Well I didn't! And you can rot in there for all I care!" Lovino finishes "Let's go Feliciano…"

I looked down the hole and thought to myself, is it right to leave him down there?

"Feliciano! Let's go!" Lovino exclaims

"Brother, I think we should get him out of there." I comment

"Wha- are you serious?" Lovino ask

"It's was a misunderstanding! It's only right…" I replied

"I'm leaving Feliciano.." Lovino says.

Lovino began to walk away and I lower a rope down the hole. He tugged the rope and climbed out of the hole. He gave me a huge hug! How nice!

"Merci beaucoup!" Francis exclaims

"No problem. I must catch up to my brother. Ciao!"

I ran toward my brother as fast as I can. I passed a small window overseeing the port, it seems that they're sailing away….aspetta un minuto…..sailing away!

"Brother! The ships are sailing away!"

"What?" Lovino exclaims "We need to hurry!"

Lovino and I ran like the wind to the dock passing doors and other prisoners in solitary confinement. We turned around the corner and saw the warden and his 2 sisters standing beside him, followed by a line of guns

"Merda!" Lovino exclaims

"I don't think you're going anywhere….." Ivan said

**Ivan: Hetalia!**

Lovino and I backed away into the entrance in fear. Lovino turns his head to me and gives me a frightened expression. "What are we gonna do now?"

I looked at my brother in much fear as he was. I didn't know what to tell him. So I did the one thing that I knew I could. "Run!" As soon as I said it, we jetted! Guards and the warden started coming after us as we made a run for it. We started to run out of breath, but we rounded so many corners, we lost them. Thank God! We stopped for a quick breath. I thought I was gonna pass out! Lovino looked at me as he was taking deep breaths. "I don't know if we're going to get off this island…"

"Don't worry brother, we will, just have faith!"

My brother straighten his back at gives me a look of disgust. What did I do?

"Faith? Faith! Feliciano! What kind of faith would take us here in this hell, huh?"

He paces near a corner to another hallway and hangs his head in shame.

"If faith was really real, then how come we haven't…." Lovino pauses. His eyes was struck on something. I walked over to where he was and looked around to corner. It was a dock, and at the dock, there was a long lean bridge that lead it to the mainland.

"Look, Lovino! A bridge, to the mainland! We're saved!."

We ran to the dock where they lower the bridge. But suddenly, a guard walked in out way with a gun pointing at us. It was Ludwig!

"Vet ere you toing here?" Ludwig said

"What does it look like blondie?" Lovino answered

Ludwig points his gun at Lovino in anger

"You're reely sterting to piss me off vith your mouth"

"Ludwig, no! Don't shoot! He's my brother! I thought we're friends!" I said. Trying to ease the tention

"Ve ere, but my duty comes first." Ludiwg takes his index finger and squeezes the trigger. A large bang ruptures the air, but it didn't come from his gun. In fact he didn't shoot. Me and my brother looked behind us and saw Antonio with a pistol. He shot Ludwig! Antonio ran to us with the gun still in his hand.

"Are you 2 all right?" He asked

"Yeah, we're fine.." Lovino answers

I looked at Ludwig as he clutches his gun wound. I walked to him and tore a piece of my shirt off. I gently wrapped the piece of shirt on his wound to stop the bleeding. Even though he tried to kill me, I'm still his bestie after all!

"Vhy ere you toing zhis? I, almost killet you." ask Ludwig

"We're still friends! Nothing's changed!" I answered. I'm such a good person!

"We better get going." Lovino adds. He walked up to the lever and pulled it to lower the bridge. The noise from the bride lead guards to our location. Awe man! All three of us pleaded for the bridge to lower faster, but it wasn't doing very well.

"That's it, back up." Antonio said.

We did what he said, despite our confusion. He aimed at the ropes that lower the bridge and shot them! The bridge slammed on the land and a ton of planks fell in the watery ocean below. Ciao! We ran onto the unstable bridge, not knowing the dangers of wooden bridges. Have anyone ever seen those Indiana Jones movies? We could die! But at least it's better than getting shot. Anyways, we were taking our precious time with this bridge. We clutched our hands on the bridge rope with our life! As we were making our way to the end, a swarm of guards began to surround the dock where we were before; guns were pointing at us and ready to shoot. The warden gives us look of satisfaction. That he knew we were cornered. We looked back at the noise of the clicking from the firearms. This may be the end of us. We knew good and well of that. So we stopped at out tracks and lift our hands in surrender.

"It's about time you see reason, da? Now come toward us closely, or the guards will pull the trigger." says the warden

"Well, at least we tried.." Lovino comments

As soon as our hope drained away, we heard a faint sound of rope being cut. I looked toward the dock and it was Ludwig cutting the rope of the bridge! I looked at the site and my face lits up. I can't believe it! I nudged Lovino and point at Ludwig

"Look brother, Ludwig's cutting the rope" I exclaimed

Lovino looked at the scene and his eyes grew big. He grabbed me and Antonio's hands and he began dragging us to the end.

"What's the matter?" Antonio asks

"He's cutting the rope!" Lovino answers

"So?"

"The bridge will give way if we don't get the hell off!"

"Cutting, the rope?" the warden comments. He looks back and notices Ludwig cutting the ropes. The warden's face turns red and enraged. "What are you doing?"

Ludwig looks up at Ivan and smiles "Saving... a frient..."

The warden turns back around and order the guards to go after us while he takes care of Ludwig. Oh no! Not my bestie! Me and Antonio soon realize that the bridge could collapse at any moment. So we ran with Lovino to the end. The guards ran after us in high speed jumping over the cracks and holes from the missing planks to catch up to us. Now we really thought it was going to end, but all of a sudden, the platform beneath me gave away! Ludwig cut the bridge all the way! Lovino and Antonio made it to land, but I was still on the bridge! I looked at the bottom and to my brother and cousin. I took a deep breath and jump at the last second. Lovino and Antonio grabbed my arm and dragged me onto land. We watch the guards and the warden dropped in the water. That would've been me! Everyone survived the fall, but were soaked and wet. I waved at Ludwig and thanked him for his efforts! We really are friends! The warden's sisters rushed beside Ludwig and sees Ivan in the water below.

"Brother! I'm coming!" yelled Yekaterina. She jumps off the dock and into the water. "Wait for me too brother!" Natalya jumped in right after Yekaterina did. They both clutch Ivan with great force! They really love their brother.

**Yekaterina and Natalya: Hetalia!**

We ran into the forest like it was no one's business until we couldn't see the prison anymore. We stopped for a moment to catch our breath. Lovino begins to giggle, then it ecalades to laughter.

"We're free!" Lovino banters "Good ridings!"

Lovino kissed the ground. He stood up and we gave him a group hug. He didn't resist this time! That prison really changed him. Heck, we almost cried! We released each other in gather our thoughts. It was a really emotional 25 seconds...*sniff*

"So, uh….what now?" Antonio asks

"We go our separate ways. Me and Feliciano will go back to business, and you do, whatever you did before you were in prison." Lovino answers

"I can re-open my churros kiosk!" Antonio adds

On that note, we went out separate ways. Antonio makes his way back to Barcelona to re-open his churros kiosk, and me and my brother make our way back to Milan to re-open the trade route. We were back doing our thing in no time. We were more careful with our location and customers this time around. This time, Lovino got me in charge in supply and demand so I won't accidentally tamper with the firearms. I wonder if grandpa knew about all of this? Oh well! As long as we're able to do the job, it doesn't really matter! Well, that's about all for our adventure to and fro Hetalcatraz!

Asta la pasta!


End file.
